megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Morgana
|englishva= }} Morgana is a playable character from Persona 5. Appearances *''Persona 5: Playable Character; Magician Confidant **Persona 5 (Manga): Major Character **Persona 5 The Animation The Day Breakers: Major Character Design Morgana appears as a predominantly black cat with blue eyes and a white muzzle, paws, and tail tip who wears a yellow collar. Morgana has the ability to shape shift into an anthropomorphic and biped form with a large head and eyes, where the collar turns into a yellow bandana in addition to gaining a utility belt. Morgana lacks any visible cat whiskers in his anthropomorphic form. Personality Morgana is a cat who dislikes being thought of as nothing more than just a cat, as it lessens Morgana's sense of individuality. Despite predominantly taking the form of one, he becomes irritated when called a "cat". Despite his feminine name, he is in fact male, and constantly attempts to be more masculine than he naturally is. Morgana dislikes being seen as a cute cat and wishes to be viewed as manly, resulting in the Persona Zorro's masculine appearance. While he attempts to come off as gung-ho and confident, in reality he has little faith in himself and secretly dreads being abandoned and left alone, an insecurity that becomes extremely prominent after Futaba Sakura takes over as Navigator and shows herself to be far more naturally talented than he is at it, succumbing to a jealousy so deep he temporarily abandons the Phantom Thieves to prove to them and himself that he doesn't need to rely on them, instead becoming Haru Okumura's assistant when she attempts to infiltrate her father's Palace. After this backfires spectacularly, he comes to his senses and apologizes profusely, vowing to not let his ego and fears get in the way of his friendship with the Phantom Thieves again. Morgana can seem incomprehensible at times. Profile ''Persona 5 Morgana is a mysterious shapeshifting cat-like being that joins the protagonist in his heists. Morgana becomes interested in the protagonist and Ryuji Sakamoto after meeting them, so he decides to teach them about the other side and watches the protagonist due to an interest in his power. Morgana is unsure of his origins and seeks answers, although he is convinced he was a human at some point. Morgana can change into a variety of other forms, including a van that the Phantom Thieves use as transportation to explore the Mementos dungeon (though he cannot create air conditioning, which becomes a problem when entering the desert-based Futaba Palace). When the party are defeated by Yaldabaoth at the core of Mementos, Morgana ends up in the Velvet Room and regain his memories. It is revealed that Morgana was created by Igor to assist the protagonist in his journey, after he was imprisoned and replaced by Yaldabaoth. After defeating Yaldabaoth, Morgana seemingly vanishes from existence together with Palace and Mementos. However, during the day the protagonist is freed from his confinement, Morgana returns to Cafe Le Blanc in cat form. He explains that the one that disappeared is his other world self and when he regained his consciousness, he was in Shibuya. He purposely didn't return earlier because it didn't feel right after disappearing that way, so he waited until the protagonist's return, much to the anger of the party. Hearing the protagonist's departure next month, Morgana decides to follow him and find a way to become a human, believing that even though he is not a human it doesn't mean he cannot become one. In the epilogue, he is seen sabotaging a car with two spies before going on vacation together with the party. Confidant Morgana's Confidant ranks up automatically since April 15th as the story progresses. The item received by maxing Morgana's Confidant is Morgana's scarf, which can steal items through physical attack. Battle Quotes *"It's time to show my stuff!" (Using Slingshots) *"OK, guys! Let's do it! (''Initiating All-out Attack) *"Whoooaaa! Looking cool, Joker!" (When Protagonist exploits enemy's weakness) Gallery by Shigenori Soejima |File:P5 illustration by Rokuro.png|Illustration of Morgana, the Protagonist, Ryuji, Ann, and Yusuke by Rokuro Saito |File:P5 released art.jpg|Illustration of the Protagonist, Ryuji, Ann and Morgana |File:Illustration of the Protagonist and Morgana for Playstation Awards 2016.png|Illustration of Morgana and the protagonist for PlayStation Awards 2016 by Shigenori Soejima |File:Persona 5 Official Design Work key visual by Shigenori Soejima.png|Illustration of Morgana and the others by Shigenori Soejima |File:Morgana_theme.png|Theme |File:P5 Morgana.png|Morgana in the opening movie |File:Morgana_cat.png|Morgana as a normal cat |File:Screenshot_(279).png|Morgana being carried in the protagonist's bag. |File:Takemi Tae Office.jpg|Tae Takemi and the protagonist in her office, with Morgana visible in his school bag |File:P5 Morgana's All-Out Attack finishing touch.jpg|All-Out Attack finishing touch |File:P5 Morgana unnamed Persona.jpg|Morgana's Persona Zorro |File:P5 Bishoujo wearing her cat burglar outfit.png|Morgana and Haru |File:MorganaGroom.gif|Morgana grooming |File:Harem.png|Morgana after Valentine's Day. }} Trivia * Morgana appeared at 2016 E3 to promote Persona 5. * Despite Morgana's opposition to be treated like a cat, Morgana explains a cat transforming into a vehicle is something engraved into (Japanese) people's mind, indirectly referencing the from the anime movie directed by Hayao Miyazaki. ** Morgana's van form is based on the . ** Atlus created a real life Morgana-van.http://img.p-ch.jp/libimg/06424eb09ba66e68a4fa67fee6ff8b9bad7f.jpg * Morgana's actual gender was initially made ambiguous. The name itself is traditionally used for females and the character is performed by female voice talents in both the Japanese and English versions. However, in the Japanese version, in the beginning of the story when the names of all party members are concealed, Morgana is addressed as "voice like a teenage boy". Morgana also displays etiquette of a gentleman via "ladies first" formality and addressing female allies with the more respectful honorific of "dono" (loosely genderfree equivalent of "milord" or "milady") in the Japanese version. Morgana's initial Persona Zorro is male even though few other major human characters in the series possess Personas of opposite gender or even genderlessness. In the final game, after defeating first target in the subway, Anne asks if Morgana is a boy or girl, to which Morgana identifies as male. * A plushie Morgana comes with the Persona 5 Take Your Heart Premium Edition. * Morgana is the only playable character to be able to summon a Persona without requiring a Mask. Morgana's head has the appearance of a mask. * Morgana's code name is a direct reference of Monā, the mascot cat created by textboard users. * Morgana is the second Magician to specialize in Wind magic rather than Fire, the first being Yosuke Hanamura from Persona 4. * Just like Teddie, Morgana is seeking answers to his origins. * Morgana can wear DLC outfits based on the designs of Hee-ho-kun, Trish (in both her Persona and Persona 2 incarnations), Aigis and Teddie. Currently unused outfits in the game data reveals that costumes based on Gouto-Douji, Burroughs and a sheep from Catherine are also planned. * Morgana is the first Navigator that can do fighting and navigation at same time. Before Futaba joins, if Morgana is knocked out in battle he does not faint. Instead, he runs away to the back stage and becomes the Navigator. Any party member can still use any revival item or skill on him and put him back on front row. * When Morgana is under panic in battle, he makes bear-puns as a reference to Teddie. * When Morgana is transformed into a mouse in battle he will make noise reminiscent of who is also voiced by Ikue Ōtani. * Ironically, despite being a male and not liking to be seen as cute, some of Morgana's costumes are for girls. Category:Persona 5 The Animation Characters Category:Allies